Memoirs of a Child
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Kazuki. I might go on with Nataku's POV if you like this part.
1. Kazuki's Moments

Memoirs of a Child  
By Ruri-chan [Rinoa_Leonhart324@hotmail.com]  
--  
Author's Notes: This my first fic in a long time. There isn't that many fanfics about Kazuki so I decided to change that. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Genre: Songfic, Angst/Drama, POV (Point of View), TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?)  
  
Disclaimers: These characters/storyline/songs/etc do not belong to me. ::weeps:: Oh the suffering I endure.  
--  
  
Daddy's favorite little girl  
Serve his breakfast in his bed  
Earn a little kiss on the forehead  
Try to fill the hole inside  
With a family and a home  
Tell yourself you're not alone  
Keep your memories of yourself  
In a shoebox on a closet shelf  
-'To Be Loved', Curtis Stigers  
  
  
//Kazuki//  
  
Daddy's not home yet. He must be working hard with Grandaddy. Mommy says that once Daddy finishes making the medication for me I can go to school and run around all day long. I can't wait! I'm always tired lately. It's making Mommy and Daddy worried. Yesterday I fell down the stairs while I was on my way to help Mommy in the kitchen. It was scary..I remember not being able to breath for awhile. But than I woke up in the hospital. Daddy says once he finds a way to cure what's wrong with me I won't have to go back there anymore. That makes me happy. I don't like being in that place. It's too cold.  
  
Today Mommy and me are gonna make a cake. Daddy loves sweets. I hope he likes the ones I make. I love Daddy. I love Daddy the most in the whole world! One day soon I'm gonna be Daddy's bride. That way he'll have two. Mommy and me. And we can live together forever. We'll never be apart. That makes me happy. I never want to not be without my Daddy or Mommy.  
  
-~-  
Daddy's home! I hugged him and I told him what I did today. I told him how much I love him and that I'm to be his bride. He always laughs and asks me when I'll grow out of that. One day he'll take me seriously. Because I am! I told Daddy about the cake we made. He says he loves anything I make even if it isn't a sweet. But I know he likes sweets the most so I'll just try to make those. Mommy's gonna teach me how to cook when I get a little older. Now I just hand her the stuff that goes in it. But that's enough for now.   
  
Daddy told me not to run, but I always forget. He doesn't get mad at me for forgetting, but I know I worry him. So from now on I'm just gonna walk and do whatever he says. I heard Grandaddy and Daddy talking once. They said I was gonna be in the End of the World. That scares me. Does that mean me and Mommy and Daddy can't be together anymore? I hate that. I won't be involved! I just wanna be with Daddy and Mommy! I'm gonna tell Grandaddy and Daddy when I help Mommy bring in the cake.  
  
-~-  
  
I got too excited again. I'm in the hospital again. But this time's different. I can't breath. Usually once they put the wires on me I can. This time I..can't.. I can't see! Everything's so blurry. I turn my head, I can see Mommy pounding on the glass crying. She's calling my name. Grandaddy's there too. He's crying too. Why are they crying? Am I going to die? It hurts. I can't breath. I can see Daddy! He's with me in the room. Daddy can't you hear me? I can't breath. He takes my hand, he's crying too. Please don't cry, Daddy. I don't want to make you and Mommy and Grandaddy sad. I'll be a good girl from now on I promise. So don't be ...sad.. Daddy's saying something. I can't hear it clearly though. He's promising me something.   
  
Everything is going black. I can't see Daddy's face anymore. I can hear a high pitched noise. Daddy...I'm..scared....  
  
--  
TBC? Or not to TBC? It's up to you.  
;-; R/R?  
  
  



	2. Alone

Memoirs of a Child  
  
Part 2  
  
Author's Notes: A few original characters from Kazuki's past.  
  
--  
  
You were my keeper  
  
You were my anchor  
  
You were my family  
  
You were my savoir  
  
And there in lays the issue  
  
And there in the lays the problem..  
  
-Alanis Morisette, Sympathetic Character  
  
//Nataku//  
  
It's that dream again. It..was a dream..wasn't it? Daddy's not here. He went with Seishirou-san to some resturant. I miss him. Seishirou-san.. and Papa.. they are becoming friends.. I don't like it. But Daddy is always right. He..cannot be wrong.. Can he?  
  
Papa... I'm looking out the window as I watch rain pours..down.. like..like when Kanoe-san is watering plants.. I want Papa. When is he coming home? He shouldn't leave without an umbrella. He'll get wet.. Seishirou-san is older he should look after Papa. I'll yell at him when he comes home. Or not..I've never been good with telling people things..  
  
I can only ask questions.. it's all I can do. I can answer questions but.. everyone ignores me.. They act as if I'm sick.. like how Grandmommy acted.. as if I was a disease.. as if I was contagous.. she never came with Granddaddy.. she always sent her love.  
  
Papa would look mad than his face would soften and tell me Grandmommy didn't mean to not come this time.. or the others.. she just.. doesn't like hospitals.. than he would leave with Mommy and I could see them through the glass. He was telling her something..she merely looked tired..or..stressed..  
  
Where's Papa? It's nearly midnight.. I would be in bed by now.. I remember how Papa would put me to bed and tell me, 'Tomorrow Kazuki.. I'll find a cure for you..' than he would leave. I felt happy than. I would get better...  
  
But I didn't.. I died.. didn't I? Granddaddy is in the hospital now.. I put him there. I sniffle but I don't think it is from the cold. I feel..bad.. not the bad when that lady attacked me.. but.. bad in my stomach.  
  
I want some company... where is everyone? Did-Did they forget me? They always do. Than they come back and tell me how sorry they are for forgetting me. I forgive them of course. I was used to it when I visited Auntie. She would always have some guy friend over... than leave me in a closet. 'Kids are not sexy,' she would tell me.  
  
Daddy found out. He hit Auntie. He told her how a child should not be forgotten. I never went back. Auntie never visited.  
  
Even now I hate closets.. Daddy says it's not something to be afraid of. I would argue but I cannot. Daddy's right..Daddy's always right.  
  
It's so late. Where is he? Eating doesn't take this long. It's so cold in these hallways. I wonder if anyone is still up. Maybe Kakyou-san! I like Kakyou-san! He always answers my questions! He reminds me of Uncle. Uncle was just like Daddy.  
  
I open the door and Kakyou-san is still attached to all those wires. It reminds me of sad times. Times when I couldn't breath. A time when I got so sick I had to have those wires feed me.. I shake suddenly than walk over to the bed.  
  
'Kakyou-san?' Of course I never get an answer. Maybe he's... not in the mood to talk to me. No one ever is.  
  
Suddenly it's all black. Kakyou-san isn't covered in wires but sitting calmly by a beach. I walk over to him with a confused look on my face.  
  
'It's a dreamscape, Kazuki.'  
  
'Oh..' I wasn't sure what it was..but it was very pretty.  
  
'Your ../Daddy/ isn't coming home tonight..'  
  
'..Why?'  
  
'He found Kamui and Seishirou-san found Subaru.. they will... play with those two..'  
  
'..a game?'  
  
'A game they both find amusing..'  
  
'Do..do you?'  
  
'.....no...I don't...'  
  
'I'll go.'  
  
'.......if you wish to Kazuki..' A pause. 'Will you be lonely?'  
  
'..I cannot feel such things.' I answer than the scene fades and I'm back in the room with Kakyou-san hooked to the machines.  
  
'Poor Kakyou-san..' I feel..bad again..  
  
I stand up to leave. I'll go to bed. Than...dream of the life Kazuki lead.. before.. I shake my head and leave.  
  
-~-  
  
//Kakyou//  
  
I was a bit surprised when I heard Nataku. He felt bad for me.. I wonder why. Not like I care very much. Sweet kid. I hope he survives the Promise Day.  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
